


malum et malum

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Jim Moriarty tersenyum. Dan senyumnya tidak terarah pada siapapun.  {#Octoberabble [Day 4 – Hungry]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 4 – Hungry]}

Jim Moriarty tersenyum. Dan senyumnya tidak terarah pada siapapun.

Tangannya yang lentik memutar sebuah apel di tangannya. Jari-jemarinya merabai setiap senti permukaan kulitnya yang merah ranum. Merasai teksturnya yang halus.

Perlahan, ia mengambil sebilah pisau. Dan disayatnya kulit buah nan halus itu. Mengikirnya perlahan. Mengukir satu demi satu huruf di sana.

_I O U._

Dan kenangan mendadak terlintas di depan matanya.

 _"Para pelukis Renaissance kemungkinan besar dipengaruhi oleh kisah Apel Emas di Taman Hesperides."_  Jim ingat kalimat itu. Sebagai respon, ia mengerutkan dahi. _“Dan itulah mengapa dalam kisah Adam dan Hawa, apel menjadi simbol pengetahuan, keabadian, nafsu, kejatuhan manusia dalam dosanya dan dosa itu sendiri.”_

 _Kejatuhan._ Jim mengulangi pelan.

_Mati hanyalah terjun bebas dengan tujuan yang permanen._

Laki-laki itu menekan bilah besinya kuat-kuat. Membuat apel di tangannya bergetar.

 _Mati. Itu yang orang lakukan._  Ia menekan pisaunya lagi, sekuat ia menekan perasaannya. _Mati. Itu yang Sebastian lakukan._

Mendadak, sebutir apel tak lagi mengundang selera.

 

 

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> n.b  
> malum et malum maksudnya adalah mālum (an apple) and mălum (an evil), keduanya sama-sama sering ditulis 'malum' saja.
> 
> oke, saya engga curang kok. :')


End file.
